Anastasia Tremaine
Biography Anastasia Tremaine is Cinderella's younger stepsister, Drizella's biological younger sister, and also the biological youngest daughter of Lady Tremaine and Francis Tremaine in Disney's film Cinderella and its two sequels. Slender, fair skin, red lips, long curly red hair with straight bangs. Anastasia makes her first appearance in the film Cinderella. Like Lady Tremaine and Drizella, she spends much of her time harassing and humiliating Cinderella, and making her life horrible. She doesn't always get along with Drizella, and the two are prone to arguments. Anastasia is shown to play the flute well. During a lesson, Cinderella presents Lady Tremaine with an invitation from the palace. The invitation details that a royal ball is to be held in honor of the prince, and that all eligible maidens are invited. When Cinderella realizes that means she can attend, Anastasia mocks the idea. She alongside Drizella are upset when Lady Tremaine seemingly agrees to allow Cinderella to go, although after their mother made clear that she only said she'll be going "if" she does some chores and has a dress ready with the implication that she intended to make sure Cinderella fails with at least getting a dress ready, she laughs with her biological older sister sister Drizella and their biological mother. As she and her biological older sister Drizella are preparing, Anastasia drops a pink sash, which the mice take in order to make Cinderella's mother's dress. Unlike her biological older sister Drizella and her biological mother Lady Tremaine, who lacks of redeemed qualities, Anastasia, on the other hand, does has a redeemed quality near the end of Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time. Previously:''' Foolish, selfish, clumsy, whiny, ditzy. ''Later:' Sweet, romantic, loving, affectionate, selfless, kind. Quotes *Are you going to get it? *We have to get dressed! *Now, there is finally someone to love me. *I make babies cry, too. *Maybe if I wasn't so clumsy and so plain. *Huh? What for why? *I never dreamed I could be this happy! Cinderella 2: Dreams come True In the second movie, Anastasia is the central character of the segment "An Uncommon Romance." She seems to have not changed at all, until she meets with the town's handsome baker, who catches her interest. However, her biological mother Lady Tremaine disapproves of the unnamed baker's commoner status, and tries to make her youngest daughter forget about the unnamed baker. As a result, Anastasia goes against her mother's will for the first time. When she and the unnamed baker first meet, she is embarrassed after she is kicked by a horse and sent flying into the bakery. Cinderella sees Anastasia and realizes that Anastasia has fallen for the unnamed baker, so Cinderella decides to help bring Anastasia and the unnamed baker together. Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time Anastasia's largest role comes in the third and presumably final film. Following Cinderella's marriage to Prince Charming, Anastasia and Drizella are stuck doing her chores. Later, Anastasia, in an attempt to avoid more work, follows Cinderella and the Prince to a picnic held by the Fairy Godmother and the mice. She is seen climbing a tree, only to fall and unknowingly grab the wand belonging to the Fairy Godmother. She rushes back to her biological older sister sister and mother and shows them the wand, saying it was the answer to their prayers. Both Drizella and Lady Tremaine are skeptical until Anastasia accidentally transforms Lucifer's body into that of a goose and the Fairy Godmother (who followed Anastasia to retrieve her wand) into a stone statue. Once upon a Time In the ABC series Once Upon a Time, Anastasia appears in cameo only, portrayed by an unknown actress, as an inhabitant of the Enchanted Forest. A carriage is seen parked on the outside of her private property, and she, dressed with a purple dress, with her mother, Lady Tremaine and her older sister Drizella, make their way toward it, wearing evening gowns. Lady Tremaine enters the chariot first, followed by her two daughters. Fictional Characters Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Photos Chat Forum Popular pages Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes Anastasia Tremaine 3,774PAGES ON THIS WIKI Edit Talk0 Anastasia official-from a disney app Anastasia Tremaine is Cinderella's younger stepsister, Drizella's biological younger sister, and Lady Tremaine's biological youngest daughter in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its twosaga sequels. She was originally voiced by Lucille Bliss. Contentshide Personality Cinderella Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time Alvin and the Chipmunks: Welcome to Dead House Disney Parks Trivia *In the first movie, Anastasia was portrayed as being just as selfish and spoiled as her older sister Drizella. However, her character is fleshed out considerably in Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True and Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time, showing that, while her mother is a socialite, she is more interested in finding somebody who will love her for who she is. While she is indeed ungraceful and rather ugly in the first movie, as she becomes a more sympathetic character, she is portrayed as being only plain (compared to the beauty of Cinderella) rather than ugly. Her hair is seen as red and curly (styling into long ringlets and bangs). *Her relationship with Cinderella was incredibly strained in the original film, but the sequel shows that Cinderella was able to let bygones be bygones. However, Anastasia still felt some envy of Cinderella's incredible beauty as she was shown to be hesitant in gaining Cinderella's help to woo the local baker, with whom she fell in love. It is possible that she was favored by Lady Tremaine, as in the third film, Lady Tremaine chose Anastasia to wear the slipper, and marry the prince, when she altered history using the Fairy Godmother's wand. *However, Anastasia had a romantic side, as she felt a desire to fall in love, at first with Prince Charming (upon whom her mother had placed a love spell to get him to love her), but realized, after speaking with Charming's father about love, that she wanted to be loved for who she herself is, not because of a spell or a trick, and defied her mother, returning the wand and apologizing for everything she'd done. *This repentant act earned her forgiveness from everyone, particularly the King who wanted Anastasia to keep the seashell his own wife had given him, telling her everyone deserves love. Cinderella Edit Cinderella581 Anastasia in the original film. Anastasia makes her first appearance in the film Cinderella. Like Lady Tremaine and Drizella, she spends most of her time harassing and humiliating Cinderella, and making her life horrible. She doesn't always get along with Drizella, and the two are prone to arguments. Anastasia is shown to play the flute well. During a lesson, Cinderella presents Lady Tremaine with an invitation from the palace. The invitation details that a royal ball is to be held in honor of the prince, and that all eligible maidens are invited. When Cinderella realizes that means she can attend, Anastasia mocks the idea. She alongside Drizella are upset when Lady Tremaine seemingly agrees to allow Cinderella to go, although after their mother made clear that she only said she'll be going "if" she does some chores and has a dress ready with the implication that she intended to make sure Cinderella fails with at least getting a dress ready, she laughs with Drizella and their mother. As she and Drizella are preparing, Anastasia drops a pink sash, which the mice take in order to make Cinderella's mother's dress (narrowly avoiding Lucifer in the process). That night, Lady Tremaine subtly points out the sash on Cinderella's dress, enraging Anastasia into tearing Cinderella's dress to shreds. Anastasia then goes to the ball, along with her mother and sister, but like Drizella, she fails to catch the Prince's eye. The next morning, Lady Tremaine forcefully awakens Anastasia, announcing that the Grand Duke is coming to the house. He has been ordered to try a glass slipper onto the foot of every maiden, in an attempt to find the mystery girl the prince fell in "love" with at the ball. When the Grand Duke arrives to their home to see if the slipper fits or not, Anastasia's large foot proves to be too big to fit into a size 4 and a half shoe. Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True Edit ImagesCADPFE3Q Anastasia in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. In the second movie, Anastasia is the central character of the segment "An Uncommon Romance." She seems to have not changed until she meets with the town's handsome baker, who catches her interest. However, Lady Tremaine disapproves of the baker's commoner status, and tries to make her forget about the baker. As a result, Anastasia goes against her mother for the first time. When she and the baker first meet, she is embarrassed after she is kicked by a horse and sent flying into the bakery. Cinderella sees Anastasia and realizes that Anastasia has fallen for the Baker, so Cinderella decides to help bring Anastasia and the baker together. Cinderella encourages Anastasia to follow her heart, and also gives her stepsister a makeover, changing her looks for the better. As a result, the baker asks Anastasia to an upcoming ball, hosted by Cinderella. Though Lady Tremaine is displeased and attempts to drag her away, Anastasia blatantly defies her mother and remains with the baker. Her part in the movie ends with her and the baker dancing at another ball hosted this time by Cinderella, who is seen dancing with her prince. Anastasia found what she wanted: true love. Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time Edit Cinderella3 0600 Anastasia in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Anastasia's largest role comes in the third and presumably final film. Following Cinderella's marriage to Prince Charming, Anastasia and Drizella are stuck doing her chores. Later, Anastasia, in an attempt to avoid more work, follows Cinderella and the Prince to a picnic held by the Fairy Godmother and the mice. She is seen climbing a tree, only to fall and unknowingly grab the wand belonging to the Fairy Godmother. She rushes back to her sister and mother and shows them the wand, saying it was the answer to their prayers. Both Drizella and Lady Tremaine are skeptical until Anastasia accidentally transforms the Fairy Godmother, who followed Anastasia to retrieve her wand, into a stone statue. Lady Tremaine uses the wand to reverse time, to when the Grand Duke comes to their home with the glass slipper. Using the wand, Lady Tremaine alters the glass slipper so that it fits Anastasia. Anastasia is taken to the palace, where it is intended that she will marry the Prince. Though Prince Charming is certain that Anastasia was not the girl from the ball, his memories are altered by Lady Tremaine using the wand. Later on, Anastasia speaks with the King, who takes a liking to her. Apparently, Anastasia resembles his late wife, both in looks, name, and in a lack of dancing talent. The king gives Anastasia a shell, which he claims is his most precious possession. Over time, Anastasia realizes that the prince does not love her or anyone, and begins to question her mother's motives. Meanwhile, her mother's plans are revealed and the three are ordered to be arrested. Still in possession of the wand, Lady Tremaine captures Cinderella, and transforms Anastasia into a Cinderella look-alike, making her very beautiful. At the wedding, however, Anastasia's conscience gets the better of her, and she refuses to marry the Prince, much to the surprise of everyone, including Cinderella, who has escaped. Suddenly, Lady Tremaine tries to turn Cinderella and Anastasia into toads, but the Prince intervenes and reflects the magic beam with his sword so that it hits Lady Tremaine and Drizella instead, turning them into toads. Anastasia brings the real Cinderella and the Prince together and uses the wand to transform herself back to normal. Cinderella thanks Anastasia, and the two reconcile, putting their animosity behind. Together, they restore the Fairy Godmother. Anastasia later tries to return the shell to the king, stating she does not deserve it, but the king allows her to keep it, as he believes everyone deserves true love. She then hugs the king, who welcomes her into the royal family, and then watches happily as Cinderella and Prince Charming finally tie the knot. At the end of the movie, Anastasia now lives at the palace with Cinderella and the Prince, and is seen in a picture with the baker from the second film, which slightly confuses when the events of each film take place first (this can be accounted for the rewritten time-line). This saves her from becoming a scullery maid like her now-estranged mother and sister. Descendants: Isle of the lost Anastasia is one of the villains imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. She has a son named Anthony Tremaine and several daughters and nieces Alvin and the Chipmunks: Welcome to Dead House Anastasia also appeared in Alvin and the Chipmunks: Welcome to Dead House, with Tress MacNeille reprising her role. In this film, she is serves as one of the three secondary villains and a member of a biker gang. In 2003, Anastasia, along with her older sister Drizella (Tress MacNeille) and mother Lady Tremaine (Susan Blakeslee), stops in a convenience store. In the store, Anastasia takes to hassling customer named Rebecca Kingston (Bridgit Mendler), having both Lady Tremaine and Drizella restrain the girl's companion named Toby Seville (Zachary Levi). Having grabbed Toby Seville's wallet when he attempted to throw it to Rebecca, Anastasia taunts Rebecca, making Rebecca grudgingly ask for it back and address her as "ma'am". After Toby Seville damaged their motorcycles as revenge for troubling him and Rebecca, Anastasia, Drizella, and Lady Tremaine follow the two teenagers back to the suburbs of Riverside. Despite being reluctant in participate in her family's plan to burn down the haunted house after siphoning gasoline from a red Mazda sedan, Anastasia, however, after being reassured by her mother Lady Tremaine that nobody will get hurt, wanders off to look around. Going into the haunted house, Anastasia nonchalantly begins toying with some of the equipment lying around on the second floor, eventually climbing up onto the third floor that leads to the attic. Finding a rope and rake used to hoist dry leaves, Anastasia begins swinging from it for fun. Her older sister Drizella sees this and tells her younger sister Anastasia to stop fooling around by demanding her to come down this instant, so they can help their mother in her revenge plans. Unseen by her older sister Drizella, Anastasia was ultimately attacked by Donald Walls (posing as Theodore Seville) and pulled back into the haunted house, where Theodore/Donald stabs her to an attic rafter by the throat with a sharp pitchfork. Shortly, before Theodore/Donald kills her too, Drizella finds Anastasia's corpse, which Theodore/Donald later moves. Anastasia's corpse was later found and eventually taken away by the paramedics. Once upon a Time in Wonderland Anastasia (4).jpg Anastasia 2 (12).jpg Anastasia (1).jpg Anastasia (3).jpg Anastasia 2 (16).jpg Anastasia (2).jpg Anastasia 2 (8).jpg Anastasia 2 (15).jpg Anastasia 2 (10).jpg Anastasia 2 (9).jpg Anastasia 2 (13).jpg|Main photo Anastasia (8).jpg|In Once upon a Time Anastasia (6).jpg Anastasia (7).jpg Anastasia 2 (5).jpg|In the new movie (2015) Anastasia 2 (6).jpg Anastasia 2 (7).jpg Anastasia 2 (11).jpg The Red Queen, also known as Anastasia, is one of the two main antagonists in the ABC show Once Upon a Time In Wonderland and she is played by Emma Rigby. The Red Queen intercept the whereabouts of Cyrus and Alice near a cliff, she has her guards grab hold of both of them. During the battle, she steps off to the side and lets her guards do most of the attacking. After they are defeated by Alice and Cyrus, the Red Queen steps forward and uses her magic to push Cyrus off the cliff. Unknown to Alice, Jafar is waiting below to catch Cyrus with a magic carpet. Videos Category:Villains Category:Young characters Category:Females Category:Villains that turn to good Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Siblings Category:Once upon a time characters Category:Characters with powers Category:Reformed characters Category:Evil versus evil Category:Remorseful villains Category:In love villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Bad characters Category:Evil characters Category:Good characters Category:Female antagonists Category:Bullies Category:In love characters Category:Provokers Category:Selfish villains Category:Selfless villains